Smallville Snippets
by Relala
Summary: A small collection of short moments for the Smallville characters through season one and early season two.Muti-characters.•DRABBLETS•


**DISCLAIMER:** _Smallville, its publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made for this. No copyright infringement is intended_.

* * *

**Title:** Smallville Snippets

**Author:** Relala

**Beta Reader:** Lady of Scarlet

* * *

**Episode 5: **Cool

**You are: **Sean Kelvin

**Addiction ****-** _Canon. -_

"Sean, you have to get to a hospital."

"Oh, what are they going to do? Put me under an electric blanket?" you mock. "I need heat, Clark. _Contact_. That's the only thing that's gonna work for me."

Closing your eyes for a split second at the memory that the words invoke, you can already imagine the sweet tendrils of warmth running through your veins. The rush that is the human body's energy slowly draining out of someone else and entering into you, making you feel as if you're on fire, every nerve in your body flooding with the touch of flames.

What does it matter to you if someone is hurt, if another person has to die so that you can be alive for just a few more seconds? It's the heat, it's the passion, that matters.

"Every person's another fix."

* * *

**Episode 6: **Hourglass

**You are: **Lana

**Phrasing **_- Canon - _

"Enjoy your coffee. They brought it in my burro this morning," the waitress laughs, placing the man's mug on the table with a thump.

"Thanks, honey," he grins, raising the cup in salute. "You're a doll."

You try to brush the words off by telling yourself that they're just words and that it was an accident, the way this guy says them just like Harry did. For all you know the words are a phrase from some movie or book, something that anyone could pick up.

But even if that was the case, there's something in the way the man says it, the tip of his lips and the sparkle in his eye, that stops you from letting it go as happenstance.

* * *

**Episode 7: **Craving

**You are: **Clark

**Perfect Present **_- Canon. Fluff. Clark/Lana - _

"Lana?"

"Yes?" she asks, her attention detached from the question.

You smile at the picture she makes sitting there in the passenger seat of your car, gulping down soda and munching on handfuls of buttery popcorn. Her eyes are distant, her attention far away from where you sit together, her mind taking her back to the times when everything was always this sweet and easy. It's the moment that lets you know for sure that you have finally thought of the perfect gift to give her.

"Happy birthday," you laugh.

"Shhh!"

* * *

**Episode 8: **Glitters

**You are: **Lex

**What Counts **_- Canon. Angst. - _

"Mr. Luthor, what can you tell us about Level 3?"

"I think you're referring to a redundant storage area at the base of the plant," Mr. Luthor says apologetically, playing it up for the cameras. "Mr. Jenkins is a very _sick_ man who desperately needs medical attention. We--"

"That's why my father and I have pledged to find Mr. Jenkins the best medical care possible. He was a LuthorCorp employee. Here at LuthorCorp, we always put family first," you step in, making it sound like the words are straight from your heart. "Isn't that right, Dad?"

One of the many reporters calls out, "Mr. Luthor, is it true the government is trying to shut you down?"

"No, no. No more questions, please. My son has been through quite an ordeal today."

He moves forward, putting his arms around you in what must pass for paternal affection to the many eyes around you and to the flash bulbs of the cameras.

It doesn't fool you, though, because you can feel the way his fingers curve into your shoulders and the way his body holds itself apart from yours. But you stay there despite the lie, an unmoving object in his embrace as he pats your back.

Long ago, you learnt how to create a headline and capture a flawless sound bite. You're a Luthor, after all, and appearances are what counts.

* * *

**Episode 17:** Reaper

**You are:** Lex

**Well Done, Lex** _-_ _Fanon. -_

"Aren't you going to ask about Dominic?" you ask your father's back. "He hasn't checked in for hours, has he? Unusual for a man of his tediously predictable nature." Reaching into your pocket, you toss your car keys to him. "Go ahead...pop the trunk."

"Ah, Lex, what has he done, what has he done?" Lionel sighs as if talking about a misbehaving three-year-old, unlocking the truck to reveal his gagged and bound employee.

"You want to ask an accounting question, Dad? Call me. The next time one of your drones bothers the Kent's he'll be lucky to catch a ride home with the spare."

"Lex," your father calls as you walk away. "Well done."

There are so many times in your life when you would have _killed _just to hear him say that, so many nights when you lie awake wondering what in the world you could do to make him love you...and now is the time he chooses to say it? It's incredibly wrong of you, but the truth is that in a sick kind of way...you're proud of yourself for finally wringing it out of him.

* * *

**Episode 19: **Crush

**You are: **Lex

"**I'll be missing you" **_- Canon. Character death? Angst. - _

"I really miss her," you whisper softly.

From anyone else this might be a simple thing to say, just the truth being spoken. But for you, a Luther, to admit such a weakness? It's simply astounding.

You relate to what this dying woman has said to you on her deathbed because you too have let yourself be cowed, you've let your father silence your feelings for far too long. Trying to bottle them up hasn't worked, it's left you with a searing hole where your heart should be and—although it doesn't look like it to the casual eye—you're being to break at the sight of this woman dying.

"So do I."

She reaches out slowly and you take her hand, fingers slipping into hers. For a moment it gives you pause, the pain of old memories flaring to life, but you hold on and don't let go. Not this time.

* * *

**Episode 21: **Tempest

**You are: **Lana

"**Is this love or am I dreaming?"** _-__ Fanon. Lana/Whitney - _

"I loved you the first moment that I saw you. I'll still love you when I see you again," he promises with the valour that only such a young man can wield.

It makes you wonder if that's the truth, if the way clutches you to his heart is love or just the act of a desperate little boy searching for reassurance in the only place available. His world has been ripped apart and everything is shaky so is he only kissing you because you're the only solid thing he can touch?

Time will not stand still while he goes off to become a man and it's as if he has forgotten that while he is growing up ...you will too.

* * *

**Episode 1: **Vortex

**You are: **Lex

**Second Thoughts** _- Canon. Angst. - _

"I need to say something to you. If I've acted ruthlessly...it was because I knew that my opponents wouldn't hesitate to do the same. I know you've always seen us as opponents," he breathes, his voice nothing more than a breeze. "Lex, when I needed help...you saved my life. And I thank you, son."

He squeezes your hand, his weak fingers doing their best to hold you close. It sends a bolt of love through you, this gesture, because it is the first sign of affection that you have ever seen from your father in your whole life. Well, at least the first one directed at you, anyway.

"Listen. I know you agreed to go right ahead...right away, to operate."

"I thought it best to take immediate action," you explain.

"I would have done the same thing. And we both..." He swallows hard, the muscles in his throat bulging. "...would have been wrong."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm blind. The operation failed. And that's not going to change. It would have been better if you had not helped me. If you'd let me...die."

You rip your hand out of his, stumbling away from the bedside. The memory of his fingers around yours seems to burn your flesh.

What did you think would happen, that you'd have some touching father and son moment where everything would be all happiness and rainbows and puppies?

Well, that's not possible. Not after so many years of solid hatred towards one another.

You will always be your father's greatest mistake, his eternal failure, the one thing which he always regrets. When that column pinned him to the floor you should have taken your chance, you shouldn't have hesitated for those few minutes...you should have just left him there to die without a second thought.

* * *

**Episode 8: **Ryan

**You are: **Ryan

**Hot Air Balloon** **-** _Canon. Character death.- _

"Thanks, Clark."

You wrap your fingers around the edge of the basket and stare down at the world. It seems so vast, rolling farmland of green woods and yellow cornfields mixed up with the black city tarmac. The buildings seem to reach towards the sky, tiny little things that stretch their towers upwards but don't even come close to where you stand.

A long time ago, when your mother was alive, she took you on a trip downtown and you stood on the street, gazing up at the point of a tower that looked as if it pierced the clouds. Now, however, you realize that everything up here is untouchable and sweet.

"For what?"

"This moment," you explain, closing your eyes. "It's perfect."

Truly it is. You can't possibly think of anything that could be more peaceful than this, being away from the constant chatter of minds is like paradise. When you close your eyes it's as if you're a bird, the air carrying you higher and higher, the real world fading into a meaningless hum.

This is the perfect way to die.

* * *

**Episode 10: **Skinwalker

**You are: **Clark

**Now What? **_- Canon. Clark/Kyla. Character death. - _

It feels like your destiny has just crash landed, falling down from the sky in a wave of flames and debris. You've only known Kyla for a couple days now, but somehow your feelings for this girl have had a stronger pull than anything you have ever felt before.

Now, as Kyla lies dying on a bed of twigs and leaves, the blood slowly leaving her body, you don't know what to think anymore. Your mind reels in confusion, fighting the image of the wolf muzzle turning into that of a beautiful woman. She was supposed to be your destiny (shape-shifter or not) and now she's almost dead.

Seeing the pictures drawn so many centuries ago, you'd thought that your meeting was fated. You actually believed that this girl was "the one," the perfect girl for you.

Now what?

THE END

* * *

**_"Reviews are the only payment FanFiction authors receive. Even if it's just a word or two, leaving a review lets me know you've passed this way."_**


End file.
